Cartwheels
by bananathebookworm
Summary: Blaine reacts to his first New Directions performance after 'You Can't Stop the Beat'. Kurt finds his excitement adorable. Based on a prompt from the fluff meme.


_Based on a prompt from the Glee Fluff Meme:_

_Klaine fluff after You Cant Stop the Beat including "Wes would never let me do cartwheels"_

* * *

><p>The final notes rang through the auditorium as the New Directions finished rehearsing their newest song, and enthusiastic, child-like cheers from the members followed. Blaine stopped to take it all in, the chaotic end to the rehearsal not unlike the endings to the Warblers rehearsals but feeling very different at the same time. There was more energy, more excitement to this celebration, and Blaine couldn't help but feel the energy was contagious as the smile on his face grew wider. Kurt came over and hugged him and in that moment Blaine couldn't help but feel like nothing could go wrong. Despite Finn's unusual hostility towards him earlier, he felt like he was already becoming a part of this New Directions family.<p>

Mr. Schuster's cheers could be heard from his place in the audience as he stood, cheering along with his students. He congratulated them all on another great number before letting them go for the day. The laughter and cheers faded as each member trickled out of the auditorium and headed for their lockers.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood at his locker, making sure he had everything he needed before heading home, as Blaine stood next to him still full of energy and smiling as wide as ever. Kurt picked up on his boyfriend's unusual level of excitement and couldn't decide if he found it more amusing or adorable. Kurt was happy to know his boyfriend had a good time at the rehearsal, especially after the way Finn had been behaving over the last few days.<p>

"So what'd you think of your first official New Directions performance?" Kurt asked.

"That was amazing!" Blaine said, practically bouncing with excitement.

Kurt couldn't help but giggle a little, "I'm glad you thought so. Very different from the Warblers, right?"

"Completely different worlds all together. Wes would've killed me if I even attempted a cartwheel in rehearsal, let alone putting one in the actual performance itself."

Kurt knew Blaine had a point; it had taken him all of ten minutes with the Warblers to realize they worked in a very different way. Sure, they had their post-song celebrations too, but the rehearsals themselves were incredibly structured and focused. They rehearsed and stuck to a very detailed schedule throughout the entire rehearsal. With New Directions, there was no point to even trying to make an outline for rehearsals; it was a miracle if they could focus for ten minutes without an interruption or distraction of some kind. Despite that, they still always managed to pull off every performance and come out as a stronger family with each number.

"So you really enjoyed it then?" Kurt asked, closing his locker.

"Absolutely, it was great. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure what to make of rehearsals at first, but they really were a lot of fun."

Blaine had been in awe and very lost for the first few rehearsals. He had been used to the structure and focus of the Warblers, so when he was thrown into the semi-organized chaos that was New Directions, there was definitely some culture shock there. If Blaine was honest though, he preferred the way the New Directions did things. It felt more relaxed and fun than the Warblers had, and every performance had meaning behind it which made each song feel real. Don't get it wrong, Blaine had enjoyed performing the Top 40 numbers with the Warblers, but it was nice to be in an environment where feeling the music mattered more than perfecting every last detail.

"Yeah, I don't think the New Directions would survive if we tried to structure our rehearsals the way the Warblers do. They have the attention span of a goldfish. I love them though, despite their craziness." Kurt said as they two of them reached his car and climbed in.

Another thing that surprised Blaine was how close the members of New Directions were. He had witnessed several arguments between the members throughout his first week, but they still remained as close as family despite it all. The Warblers had been close friends, but they didn't have the same feeling of family that the New Directions seemed to have.

"How do you guys do it?" Blaine asked.

"Do what?"

"You guys seem to tear each other apart and argue all the time, yet you still remain as close as ever. The Warblers hardly ever argued, at least not over anything more than performance decisions, but we never really were as close as the members of New Directions are."

It was true. While he was friends with most of the Warblers, Blaine had only really been close to Wes and David and that was it. The New Directions members were close to everyone else in the club.

"Well, I suppose it has to do with the support system we give each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're all each other really has in that school. If one of us goes through a rough time, the others are there for support. The jocks and cheerleaders might seem somewhat popular, but the minute one of them hits trouble, their 'friends' outside the club ditch them while the glee club is always there to pick up the pieces." Kurt explained before starting his Navigator.

Blaine understood then. While the Warblers were good friends, they still had friends they could count on who weren't part of the group. The Warblers were respected and Dalton's no bullying policy made it so they didn't face the same harsh treatment that the New Directions did. If a Warbler was having trouble, they had a lot of people they could go to both in the Warblers and out whereas the New Directions could only really depend on each other for support.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to fit in here soon." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, "Yeah, I'm not sure what Finn's problem is, but I intend on finding out."

"It's alright, I'm sure it'll pass soon enough."

"So, you don't regret transferring at all?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely not. Are you kidding? I get to spend every day with you and I'll get to share the stage with you when we win nationals this year, how could I ever regret that?" Blaine said, the enthusiasm and energy that had faded a little now returning full force.

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, highly amused by Blaine's puppy-like energy. The way Blaine's eyes shone when he was with the New Directions today made him relieved. Blaine had really enjoyed himself, and for that Kurt was thankful. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Blaine had regretted his decision to transfer to McKinley. No matter what Blaine said, Kurt knew the main reason Blaine transferred was because of him, so he wanted to make sure Blaine was happy here.

Blaine started talking animatedly about the other things he was looking forward to and Kurt giggled to himself. Adorable, Kurt decided as he started to drive away from McKinley High, Blaine's enthusiasm was definitely adorable.

* * *

><p><em>So, I'm not sure how "fluffy" this would be considered, but there you have it. <em>


End file.
